I Don't Do Parties
by EveningWaffles
Summary: He had taken an interest in Mathias, except his parties. The Dane came into his room, wondering why, he hadn't shown up. Lukas only wanted him to stay in his room with him, so when he was about to leave, he though of a way to make him stay. Trashy DenNor fic


**Yo yo yo! Here's a trashy DenNor story to suit all your DenNor needs.**

**I haven't written anything in a while so I feel the need to now. And I really wanted to write something hetalia so I really really reaaaally hope you like it. I have too many Vocaloid stories and Hetalia's like one of the first fandoms I got into, so I wanna start writing Hetalia things.**

**Please please PLEASE no negative feedback if you choose to review it! Last time I tried to post a hetalia story here, I got a very hateful review and was so freakin' tempted to slit my wrists… But aside from my depression, here's some DenNor garbage. **

**ON WITH DA FRICKIN' SHOW. **

* * *

><p>"Yooooooo!~ Come on in, bro!"<p>

Mathias greeted his good friend Alfred at his door, who had showed up for the huge party in the Nordic household.

"Intense party, dude!" The American exclaimed, taking in everything that was currently happening. Almost immediately, he found himself with a tall glass of beer in his hand, courtesy of Mathias.

"Just make yourself comfy, my freedom-loving friend!" The Dane said just before disappearing into the large crowd.

The whole party was going great! The crowd as a whole was having the best time, even the other Nordics. Mathias scoped around the area to find his companions. In the kitchen, he spotted Berwald watching Tino, who was drunkenly dancing on top of the table, alongside Emil. Mathias smiled, overjoyed that they all were having such a great time. However, it took him a while to realize it, but he didn't recall finding his favorite little Norwegian troll.

Where the hell is Lukas?

Normally when the Nordics would throw a party, he would simply stand in a corner, looking evil as shit. But it wasn't like him to just not show up! To be sure, Mathias weaved his way through the crowds countless times, moving past the drunk, and the crunk. And Lukas was still nowhere to be found. Mathias grew concerned. But something in the back of his mind told him the place where he'd most likely be. The Dane once again maneuvered through the crowd and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Lukas silently stroked Tino's sleeping puppy in his arms. Hanatamago had wandered into his bedroom, whining and whimpering, probably searching for her owners. But the two of them were downstairs enjoying the party. What responsible pet owners they were, he thought. Little Hana looked so peaceful on his bed that he himself could sleep, even with all the commotion going on downstairs. Lying comfortably on his side, he closed his eyes. Vibrations from the loud music rippled through his bed. Just as he let out a yawn, he heard a slightly abrasive knock at his door.<p>

_"Knockity knock…"_

The knocks had woken up Hana. She got down from the bed, with the help of Lukas, and found a more comfortable spot next to his wall. The little pup practically blended in with the white carpets. Lukas knew it was Mathias at the door, as he was the only one who entered his room without any consent. Internally he was thrilled to see the Dane for the first time all night. But he didn't want him to know that he desperately wanted to see him. The Norwegian tired his best to maintain his aloof attitude, as Mathias took a seat on the bed beside where he lay.

"What do you want, beer breath." He said quietly, not bothering to look up.

"What's up? Didn't see you at all downstairs."

"I don't have to attend a party in my own house."

"Well it'd be rude not to, don't you think?" He leaned in closer to Lukas, so that he could see his face.

"… You reek of alcohol. Get away." Lukas turned to his other side, his back facing Mathias.

"Come on, Luki. Don't be like that. Just pop your head downstairs for a few minutes!"

"I don't do parties."

"Lukiiiii…"

"I **DON'T** do parties"

"… Fine then… But when you change your mind, I'll see you." Lukas didn't watch Mathias leave. However he could sense the disappointment in his voice. The party was the least of his interests, and how embarrassing would it be if he asked Mathias to stay in his room with him. Noooo way. But, there was one more way to get him to stay.

"Mathias wait." Lukas poked his head out his door, making the Dane stop mid-step down the hall. He looked back with an expression full of hopefulness and excitement.

"Do you wanna come down to the party?"

"No. But I want you to come back to my room."

"… Why should I."

Taking a deep breath, Lukas strode up to Mathias and looked up at him.

"… So we can have our own party. In my room." He said, quickly moving back to his room. After getting one last look at Mathias' slightly confused face, he shut the door, and climbed back on his bed.

"_I'm such an IDIOT_." He hissed. "_What the hell was that_…" He curled up into a fetal position, and buried his face into a large fluffy pillow. There, he continued to sulk and mentally scold himself for approaching Mathias like such a fool. When he heard loud thumping footsteps getting louder towards his door, he hoped it was Tino, with one of his guns to blow his head off. The door flew open.

"YEEESSSS!~"

It was Mathias, diving onto the bed next to Lukas, and scooping him up in his arms.

"I don't give a damn about this stupid party, I just wanted to be with you, Luki!" Lukas freed himself from his strong grasp and pushed him down on the bed.

"… Then why didn't you say so, beer breath."

"I was trying to be cool…?" Lukas sighed and climbed on top of him, straddling the Dane's waist.

"Well whatever. Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p>Mathias strolled through the house that had been completely trashed from the previous night. The party was fun, but having Lukas in bed with him simply could not compare. Rubbing his tired eyes, he made his way to the kitchen, and was greeted by a familiar voice.<p>

"…Coffee?"

He sat down and smiled at Lukas, who had stolen his shirt before going into the kitchen to make the two of them a nice pot of coffee. Of course, the much larger shirt was practically hanging off of Lukas, but Mathias very much admired how it framed his much smaller body.

"I'd love some coffee, thanks." Lukas soon joined him at the table, with their two mugs of coffee.

"I had a great time last night, Luki…"

"So much better than any other stupid party, right?" Lukas asked rather sincerely, taking a quiet sip from his mug.

"… Y-Yeah…"

"Good. You'll find that having parties with me is all you'll need to have fun."

"Lukas…" Lukas looked up from his mug at the sound of his name. "If you wanted to be with me so bad, how come you didn't just say so?" He silently got up to pour another cup of coffee. Sitting down he answered Mathias' question, saying,

"Maybe I just wanted to be cool."

Chuckling, Mathias pulled Lukas into his lap. "Whatever." He responded. "Just shut up and kiss me."

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I had no idea what that was, but I know it was trash. If you didn't like it, sorry for wasting your time. I may be wasting your time more, considering I might write more of these little fics. I want no form of negative feedback, you bastards. <strong>

**EveningWaffles, out. **


End file.
